Hasta la vista baby
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Trowa learns to be careful with what he wishes for.


**Author notes: Not much to say that's not in the summary**

**Summary: A fic StandingOnTheRooftops challenged me to write. Wanna challenge me too? Go right ahead!**

**Alright... here we go.**

**Pairing: Lets see 3x4x5, 1xSally, and 2xHilde. (Yes... I wanna see THOSE pairings!)**

**Plot (what happens): Duo and Hilde are actively and publicly dating. And Everyone pretty much assumes that Q and T are a couple, of course. Everyone else's relationships are in the dark, so to speak. Heero and Sally decide to come clean... at the same time they all find out that Wufei is actually with Quatre and Trowa.**

**Setting: Oh, anywhere, really. Mainly at the characters' houses. ie, Quatre's house**

**Genre: Hmm... use your imagination, a lil' bit o' anything and everything. But not that much humor. I wanna serious fic, not a crack fic/parody!**

**The Challenge:**

**A: Someone must use the phrase 'Hasta La Vista, Baby,' (From Terminator movie, lol,)**

**B: Sally must wear a pink dress... and be ** about it. ^_^**

**C: NO RELENA! None, at all. Not even a mention of her!**

**D: Wufei must mention Trowa's lime green undies... ^_^**

**E: Duo must kiss Heero. (I'll leave the reason up to you!)**

**F: Hilde must say "Well... looks like we're screwed."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 8,**

I stared out of the window bored out of my skull. I longed for another day like last year on this day. I remember it well. Quatre and I were in the middle of cheering a very down Wufei up when a call from Preventors reached us. Sally and Heero had been sent on a mission together and never returned from it after their transmission that the mission had been successful. Seriously don't ask; I have still no idea why Une decided to put the two of them on it in the first place…at any rate Naturally we were all worried. It wasn't like Heero after all to not come back from a mission or have at least his partner come back to report his death. Duo and Hilde had even gone as far as to break off their date that day to come and help us find them.

Exactly one hour after our hearing of their going missing all five of us, Zechs and Noin were there. Everyone was talking and no one listened. Eventually Wufei bellowed for them all to shut the hell up. Well at least it shut them all up. Wufei instantly pointed to Quatre and told him that since he was our tactician he was in charge. From there things went quick. We found out that Heero and Sally had taken a plane to some unknown location in China and from there another to somewhere in Japan and there the trail ran cold, but at least we could report they were alive.

A week later we all got shocked out of our wits when in the mail came a Vegas type post card that Showed Heero and Sally somewhere in Japan under a blossoming Sakura tree with the phrase 'Happily married' under it. On the back was a brief note from Heero saying that they chose to elope and forgo the hassle it would cause to get wedded the usual way. He apologized for not letting us in, but this seemed like the best solution given some issues. Neither of them wanted to have people fighting for honor of being the best man or woman on the wedding or feeling denied the position, there was also the wedding cake that would be entirely too big and never get eaten, the party, bachelors parties neither wanted, booze, drunk friends and uninvited I opposers.

I had laughed unadulterated at the clipped yet hilarious way Heero wrote; ending the note with you know where to reach me. I smiled and got to work immediately. I sent him an e-mail congratulating him and telling him we'd been worried until we found he'd taken two planes and decided he was on vacation in Hokkaido somewhere. Things had gone back to usual for the most part. I told him of the funeral that happened while he was away and sent the mail just seconds before Duo and Hilde burst in causing Wufei and Quatre to come down stairs wondering what was up. I gave Quatre the card which he and Wufei both read and laughed at as much as I had. I told them I sent them a mail from us all with congratulations and an update on what they'd missed while eloping.

Yes last year had been fun. I turned away from the window as an annoyed Duo came in and went through the office like a whirlwind. Hilde was standing at the filing cabinet where she seemed to deem it safe and looked utterly put out.

"You lost it…" she sighed shaking her head.

"No I had it just now! I know I did!" Duo cried. I looked at Heero and Mouthed 'Wha?' to him hoping to find out exactly that. Heero just smirked and held up a little silver ornate ring. I smirked back and joined Heero at the door where he told me as we watched. He'd found the ring earlier, but Duo didn't give him a chance to tell him no matter how hard he tried to.

Heero smirked as Duo frantically fished about his pockets trying to find the missing engagement ring.

"Lose something?" Heero asked pushing away from the wall. Duo was close to breaking down and Heero decided he'd suffered enough for one lifetime now. He held up the ring as Duo turned around. In seconds Heero had empty hands and the braided boy pulled him in a bear hug and pressed a big wet sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I love you, bear my children." Duo exclaimed before letting go and quickly putting the ring on Hilde's finger.

"One, I think my wife and your fiancé will kill me for that, two I doubt that it's even physically possible and three, sorry but I'm just not interested in men." Heero said shaking his head. Then Une's voice came over the intercom causing everyone who wasn't used to her PMS from hell to cower under their desks. Heero just gave his customary grunt and turned to leave.

"Hasta la vista baby." he called over his shoulder smirking as Duo looked like his brain was about to shut down.

"Hehe dang, but that was the best fifty bucks I ever lost!" I cried laughingly.

Duo had always complained about Heero's lack of taste or knowledge or like of many things. The latest one was that Heero never saw any old pre-colonial movies. Heero and I knew of course that he was an avid lover of said movies and had made a bet on Duo's reactions to one of the most famous pre-colonial movie quotes ever. I'd lost, but dang that was a priceless look! I was glad I had my camera at the ready.

It was around that time that I got the call that made me wish I never longed to have a less boring day. Heero and Duo were arguing about something or another again when the phone on my desk rang.

"Barton. Hm. Alright. Yes. I will. I'll see if Duo and Heero can come over. In the mean time why don't you make dinner for everyone?" I said before hanging up. Heero and Duo had stopped arguing and even Une who just came to the office with Sally and Hilde in tow looked at me seriously.

"Chang ran away. I have to get going. Could you guys go to Quatre and distract him? He's liable to worry himself literally sick if he's alone." I said before leaving. I didn't wait for their response or Une's approval to leave. Knowing Wufei the way I did I knew I'd have only one shot and I'd have to be fast. He always goes there when he gets one of his moods. I was surprised when a car pulled in front of me.

"Hop in!" Hilde called. I didn't think and did as she asked while she vacated the driver's seat. I stepped on the gas and thanked Une for understanding the direness of the situation and making sure I'd be able to ignore all traffic for now. I said a quick prayer to make it on time as we pulled up at the overlook.

The overlook was an outcropping area that gave you the perfect view of the whole city. It was also a very steep drop down. I didn't wait for the car to stop before jumping out and running. Seeing Wufei at the edge made my heart drop to my toes. I felt like I was having one of those dreams where you run at top speed, but everything is slow-motion and you can't make it on time. I cried out his name as he leaned forward on the edge. I didn't know how but I grabbed him just as his feet were slipping off the edge and jerked my body away from the edge of the outlook.

For a long moment I laid there silently with Wufei pressed tightly against me. Then I sat up and pulled him up so we were face to face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled as my mind replayed over and over just how close that had been. Wufei tried to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"I think he wasn't thinking at all." Hilde said as she sat down next to us with a huff.

"I…sorry…" Wufei whispered when I finally stopped shaking him. I pulled him in another tight embrace and hid my face in the folds of his white shirt as I leaned most of my body weight against his shoulders rather than on his legs.

"Scared me shitless…" I murmured into his shoulder. Long arms wrapped around me, slender fingers digging in the fabric of my preventor issued uniform shirt; he trembled.

"I…what was I doing…what's wrong with me…I don't understand…" he whispered hoarsely. I could feel him shake as sobs raked through his body. Hilde sighed softly and lay down.

"Well…looks like we're screwed. Stuck in the middle of nowhere because mister acrobat here couldn't take the time to properly park the car before flying out and killed it and that poor tree and now this…" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at where she'd come from earlier and noting that the car had decidedly stopped and died along with the tree it stopped against.

"It's obvious isn't it? He's having a breakdown. Geez you'd think after all four of you had your own you'd recognize it…oh and for the record you better make this up to me mister! I'm lucky to have gotten out in one piece and…ugh not again…" Hilde hissed before lying back down and moaning as her face turned decidedly greenish with nausea. Meanwhile I could only stare at her apologetically while holding a still sobbing Wufei close to me.

**Meanwhile at Quatre's**

"I'm going Duo. They should've been back or at least called. Something isn't right I can feel it. Plus Trowa's not one to turn off his phone ever." Quatre said as he effectively maneuvered around both Duo and Heero.

"I agree with Quatre, something's not right and I'm not talking about this monstrosity you're forcing me to wear. Now let's go before I make good on my threats Mister Yuy." Sally muttered grabbing her bag and coat and following the blond. Heero looked at Duo and shrugged before following. Quatre was hardly ever wrong about these things and Duo was only trying not to show his own worry. Plus his wife was still in a bad mood about their deal. She'd wear the pink dress Quatre gave her for her birthday on Fridays and today was a Friday and unless there was a medical emergency she was not allowed to change clothes.

**Back to Trowa POV**

Several hours had passed since Wufei's sudden almost suicide attempt. He'd finally calmed down and was recovering from the earth shattering experience of his Post War Traumatic breakdown. Personally I'd only had Quatre's and my own to go by and I wasn't even conscious during most of my own. I'd just broken down and cried in terror while Quatre held me and whispered all kinds of sweet things into my ear and woke up several hours later feeling completely exhausted and lost. Several therapy sessions later I found out that I had had a breakdown and had my whole life come crashing down on me all at once and Sally had had to sedate me for my own safety as I was close to crying myself sick. Quatre had been on an emotional rollercoaster all of two weeks before he just up and tore up the entire interior of our house until he ran out of things to break and slumped down among the rubble where he cried himself to sleep in Wufei's arms. I'd regretted that I'd gone on that mission and Wufei had to deal with it by himself. Neither of us had been destructive toward ourselves like Wufei had been though. Suddenly all those times I'd found him here about to jump or found him with his sword in hand made sense, but it didn't tell me what to do.

I looked down at my dragon and sighed. I didn't know how to help him what to do.

"Guilt…" Hilde finally whispered. I stared at her.

"Huh?" I asked numbly.

"Duo was like this too…destructive toward himself…I can't remember how many times I came home to find him sitting there with a knife or a gun in hand…one time…one time I got there too late…he'd slid his wrists…I was so scared…I called an ambulance right away…at the hospital they told me that the psych tests had revealed him to be suffering from PWTSS…Post War Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Their actions were different from person to person as per their own situation. The key was to find what caused the behavior…for Duo it was guilt. Guilt over all the people he thinks died because of him and all the people who died by his hands. He went through four years of therapy before he finally had his breakdown and was able to truly grief for his losses. It helps to talk…get him to talk about his past, about those things he feels guilty about. It's what Harvram Duo's shrink had me do." Hilde explained. I nodded quietly as Wufei stirred and stared at Hilde tiredly.

"Woman…do you still feel dizzy and nauseous often?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah… why?" Hilde asked confusedly.

"I think…you should do a pregnancy test…I'm sure you're pregnant…" Wufei murmured drowsily. He seemed rather out of it despite talking clearly.

"Hush love, just rest. We can't do anything out here. You need your rest. I'm sure Quatre will come to find us soon." I murmured rubbing his back soothingly. I looked up to let Hilde know that he wasn't too clear of mind right now. However she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ah…oh god he's right…" she murmured. I blinked confusedly.

"I…uhm my err…" Hilde stammered.

"Your period?" I asked calmly. Living with Quatre I learned quite quickly just why he was able to talk so easily about any embarrassing thing and why he isn't at all body shy.

"Err yeah…uhm…no offense but…how do you even…" Hilde said embarrassedly.

"Cathy's a girl too and between her and Quatre's sisters…well suffice to say that one week of that is enough to permanently disable your ability to feel embarrassment at certain subjects." I murmured. Hilde laughed at this.

"Poor guy, anyways I was over time last month…and this month too, come to think of it." she said staring up at the sky.

There was shouting behind us and I cursed quietly as Wufei woke instantly. He was still out of it apparently, but instinct had him on guard as we were. Next we realized I was pulled into a tight hug and Hilde was too. After comforting Quatre and letting him know we got out alright I got Sally to check on Wufei and Hilde.

"I think I'll be paying his doctor a visit tonight. How dare that idiot prescribe medicine without checking his history first! I can't believe the guy has him on anti-depressants when he had negative reactions to them in the past." Sally fumed tossing the bottle of pills Wufei had given her off the lookout. She continued to rant and rave on the doctor's ineptitude and one look told me that Quatre wasn't yet finished with the man either.

Once Duo gave me a piece of his mind on proper parking before dashing off and his wife to be assured him I had good reason not to park first or at least cut the engine and Heero calmed his wife down again we all headed for Quatre's van. As I got up I winced. My underwear had crawled up into a very troublesome place.

"Dang…last time I wear these…" I muttered pulling it down again and sighing.

"Should have worn the lime green undies Tro…" Wufei said grinning at me.

"Oh shush you. Next you'll be telling me I should go commando like you do." I retorted stealing his hair tie and earning myself a colorful set of Chinese words.

We were nearly home when Duo suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, how does he know you got lime green undies anyways and for that matter how do you know he goes commando?" he asked staring at me. I blinked at first then realized that Heero and the girls too gave us curious looks and remembered that we never told them back then.

"Right we never told you. We were going to mind you, but someone decided to elope on the day we were going to tell you guys." I said looking at Heero.

"But…then you and Wufei? I thought…" Hilde stammered.

"Nope, Him and Wufei and I and speaking of Wufei; I'm not done with you mister. You do that to us one more time and so help me I'll strangle you with his lime green boxers! Do I make myself clear?" Quatre said smiling brightly first before becoming serious as he parked the car and glaring at Wufei who huddled closer to me and nodded meekly.

"Good. Quatre said getting out of the car and pulling us both out.

"You can borrow the van until we get your car towed and repaired Hilde." Quatre called before dragging us to the house. I resolved to have a firm discussion with my lovers once we got to the bedroom…or rather I intend to, but it'll probably be after makeup sex. My blond lover is very firm in his belief of kissing to make up…and it won't stay with just kissing I'd bet my favorite lime green boxers on that.

**The end.**


End file.
